Death-Pass: The Surroundings
' Nagg Mount:' Nagg Mount is the western half of the dual mountains, and reaches a height of 10,200.' It is the main peak of Death-Pass. Due to its relatively small height, Death-Pass is usually well hidden by the other mountains. It is covered in snow in the winter months. Built atop the spire is Lug-Khan, Khan's personal observatory. Krimh-Hall: A second, smaller peak, which rises from Nagg Mount. It reaches a height of 9,800.' Krimh-Hall is a dome-shaped peak, and beneath it is the famour Krimh-arena. ' Grim-Reach: '''The eastern mountain is slightly smaller than its western counter-part, reaching a height of only 9,950.' '''Ginam Rock: '''Ginam Rock is a small peak rising just behind the pinnacle of Grim-Reach. It stands 9'600'. Despite heavy snows in winter, and its small height, the tip of Ginam Peak is never covered in snow. '''Death-Pass:' Death-Pass is the narrow valley which runs between the two peaks of Kalam-Grim. It is extremely barren, in part due to the lack of light, and its soils have a red tint. The Nagri river flows through the middle of the valley. Passing it is treacherous; along the sides of the flanking peaks are thousands of murder holes, designed to fire down on all trespassers who enter the valley. In addition, in summer the river swells, leaving only a narrow strip of land on which to walk. In winter, the pass is filled with snow, and travelling very difficult. Only in autumn and spring is the valley easily navigable. The Nagri River: The river originates a few miles north of Death-Pass, and travels south, before finally reaching Snake-Spire. It is often used for transport of goods and troops down-river to its sister citadel. Within the valley, Khan keeps a kraken in the depths of the river, to further dissuade attackers. The North Gate: The north Gate is used for emergencies only, and is usually kept locked. Built within a high stone wall, reaching up to 20', it is seldom used, and only minimally guarded; the treacherous lopes at the northern end of the valley make it difficult enough for would-be attackers. The South Gate: Resembling the north gate, the south gate serves as the main entrance to Death-Pass, and is heavily fortified year round. Two towers stand behind the wall, standing 60' high, and offer an excellent view of the approach. These towers are armed with ballistae. In addition, the gates are reinforced with magic. The south gate serves as the entrance for visitors, armies and trade caravans. Also, a stell portcullis lies on the river, to allow access for ships and boats. Nagrim Gate: The Nagrim gate is the entrance to Khan's palace, and is fortified at all times by at least thirty guards. The bridge which leads to it can be raised by the guards, thus restricting access. Several magical traps guard the entrance, and even Orcs need permission before they can enter the palace. Mir-Kham Gate: The Mir-Kham Gate serves as the entrance to the Orcish city. It is fortified by 10 guards, as well as two towers manned by five guards each. Whilst not as restricted as the Nagrim gate, it is nevertheless a formidable barrier. Lug-Krimh: This tower stands atop Krimh-Hall, and offers views across the surrounding plains. It is usually manned by three guards, and holds several pieces of artillery. Fort-Krimh and Krimh Gate: The fortress is a formidable and foreboding castle, consisting of four towers, and built into the rock of Krimh-Hall. Its eastern wall contains the Krimh-Gate. It is always guarded, and holds a garrison of up to fifty Orcs or Nagrim. Once a week, when the Arena is open, hundreds of Orcs cross the Bridge of Doom to enter through Krimh Gate and watch the entertainment. Zai-Ran Gate: '''This Gate is the upper entrance to Ginam Rock. It leads directly into the Ghinam Halls, and as such is protected mainly by magic, and a few Orcish guards. When the Arena is opened, the Orcs from Grim Reach leave by this gate, much to the chagrin of many of the sorcerers. '''The Bridge of Doom: The Bridge of Doom is an impressive structure. Made entirely of eog, it spans the Death-Pass at a height of over 8,000.' Its arched design makes the bridge sturdier, as well as the magical enchantments designed to reinforce it. It is usually manned by five guards, and offers a spectacular view. The Bridge is flanked by statues of Demons and dark Gods, and is an incredible sight to behold. Although serving as the link between the two mountains, it is widely feared by the Orcs. Nevertheless, they cross en masse weekly in order to reach the Krimh Arena. Although protected by ramparts, Orcs frequently plummet 8,000' to their doom. In winter, the going is particularly dangerous, as strong winds and blizzards make the crossing hazardous. The Nagri Road: The Nagri Road begins at Death Pass and winds its way south to Snake-Spire (Passing the Dwarron Road). It is heavily traversed by the legions of shadow, and is not safe for innocent travellers. Category:Cities Category:Nagrim Category:Dwarves Category:Orcs Category:Daenor Category:Ered Glos Category:Salasia Category:Kasta-Khan Category:Death-Pass